


Our.

by caitlesshea



Series: It's SO Fluffy! [3]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Christmas, M/M, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Christmastime at the Cody/Dolan household.





	1. First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Tumblr. I have also written some additional chapters, because I could not resist D&A at Christmas.

Adrian was tired. Bone deep tired. All day at the shop during his first week off from classes for the winter holidays will do that. He wanted to crawl into bed with Deran when he got home, but it wasn’t that late yet, and Deran was probably still at The Drop. He grumbled to himself as he unlocked the front door. Stepping over the threshold, he was more than surprised to see all the lights on in the house, and was that Christmas music he was hearing through the speakers? 

 

“Deran?”, he called out, not entirely sure what was going on.

 

“In the living room”, came Deran’s reply.

 

He shuffled his way there and stopped in his tracks. There, by the window, was Deran stringing lights, on a Christmas tree. A Christmas tree that was not there when he left this morning.

 

“What’s this?”, Adrian said.

 

“A Christmas tree”, Deran said.

 

Adrian rolled his eyes and laughed. “I can see that, I mean, what is it doing here?”.

 

“Craig said I needed to make The Drop more festive, so we went tree shopping, and I figured we should have one too”, Deran shrugged.

 

“Oh you figured”, Adrian smiled and said.

 

“Shut up”, Deran said, “give me a hand with the ornaments will ya”.

 

Adrian turned, and sure enough, there on the coffee table, was an assortment of multi colored ornaments, matching suspiciously to a rainbow. Adrian smiled, Deran thought he was subtle.

 

An ornament caught his eye that was sitting towards the end of the coffee table. A house with a red ribbon to hang it with. But what really did him in were the words written on the bottom, “Our first home”.  His breath caught in his throat. He picked it up, suddenly misty eyed, and walked towards Deran.

 

“What’s this?”, he said.

 

“Hmm?”, Deran said, while behind the tree. “Oh, I saw it at the store”.

 

“Right, so you just picked it up”, Adrian teased.

 

Deran shrugged, but he had a small, pleased smile on his face. Adrian walked closer, getting in his space. “You’re a sap, Mr. Cody”, he whispered.

 

Deran leaned over to kiss him. “Made your favorite hot chocolate too”, he said between kisses.

 

Adrian laughed, happy and in love. He wasn’t so tired anymore. 


	2. Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian buys stockings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of the new chapters. There are two more after this one that I will post when I am a little further along in my AU series.

Adrian loves the holidays. The only thing he didn’t like, was that it didn’t snow in California. Well, Southern California. Nothing could beat a white Christmas. It was almost Christmas Eve and he was sitting on the couch staring at their tree. It was early, probably too early to be awake, but there was something about looking at a lit up Christmas tree with the ocean in the background that he just couldn’t get over. 

 

As he looked around their living room, and then their house, he couldn’t quite believe it. This place was theirs. They’d come so far, and he was still surprised by things Deran did. Like buying a Christmas tree and decorating their new house. And the “Our first home” ornament. He loved it, loved Deran. But, it felt like something was missing. They had the tree, lights, presents, and even garland on the mantle. The mantle. They didn’t have stockings. That wouldn’t do. He wonders briefly if Deran just forgot or didn’t want to get them on purpose. Growing up, he can only imagine what Deran and his brother’s stockings held. Drugs, money, condoms, bullets. He shivers at the thought. That settles it, he’s going to grab them stockings and fill them with actual gifts.

 

“Hey. You’re up early”, a sleepy looking Deran says as he shuffles into the living room. 

 

“Yeah. Figured I would lay out here for a little bit”, Adrian says. 

 

“Could’ve come back to bed”, Deran says as he snuggles next to Adrian on the couch. 

 

“Didn’t want to wake you”, Adrian says as he puts his arm around Deran, “Plus I like it out here”.

 

“Mmm. I know”, Deran says as he leans up in search of a kiss. Adrian obliges him, and leans down to meet Deran’s lips with his own. 

 

“You have to work today?”, Adrian asks once he breaks the kiss.

 

“Yeah apparently people like to drink before the holidays. I have to go in soon”, Deran says as he yawns.

 

“But you’re closed Christmas Eve and Christmas right?”, Adrian asks.

 

“Yeah just us Christmas Eve and then the fam will be over for Christmas”, Deran says, “We have Smurf’s in the morning.” 

 

“Yeah I know. Do we have to get her a gift?”, Adrian pouts.

 

He sees Deran smile, “No.  _ You _ don’t have to get her a gift. I’ll pick something up”.

 

“Okay”, Adrian laughs. 

 

“You’re going to cook right?”, Adrian asks hopefully. 

 

“Yes”, Deran says.

 

“Good”, Adrian answers. He loves Deran’s newfound love of cooking. From that first breakfast all those months ago, to their most recent, Thanksgiving.

 

He hears Deran chuckle, “I’ve got to start getting ready”.

 

“No”, Adrian says as he tries to pull him back to the couch. Deran comes, willingly, but only to kiss Adrian. 

 

“We can always shower together?”, Deran suggests.

 

“Yep”, Adrian says as he jumps off the couch. 

 

…

 

Deran finally went into work, so Adrian could go out shopping for stockings. He didn’t know if he was brave or stupid, going out on the Eve of Christmas Eve, but he wanted them to have stockings. And not just any stockings. He wanted them to have their names on them. Something that said,  _ these are ours. _

 

Adrian gets to the mall, and is starting to really regret this decision. But, he knows there will be little kiosks with Christmas decorations that only open up during December. He finds one, that sells ornaments and stockings, that looks like it has an embroidery machine.  _ Perfect.  _ He figures he can grab two stockings and ask the shop to put their names on them. As he’s walking around the stand, that’s when he notices them. There’re stockings that have surfers on them. It looks like the surfer is riding a wave too. These are perfect. He ends up getting them both the same stocking, but one says  _ Adrian,  _ and one says  _ Deran.  _ Now to find little gifts to fill them with. 

 

Adrian finally gets home from the chaos, and puts the stockings up on the mantle. He didn’t fill them with much, but he figures, who doesn’t love a yo-yo and some playing cards. He ends up starting a fire, and goes back to laying on the couch. It’s so peaceful, he ends up falling asleep. 

 

Adrian’s shaken awake a couple hours later by Deran. “Hey sleepyhead. Did you eat?”, Deran asks him. Adrian rubs his eyes, “No. Didn’t realize I slept this long”.

 

“Probably because you didn’t sleep this morning. You were definitely that kid that woke up at 5am weren’t you?”, Deran jokes. Adrian just shrugs.

 

“You said something about dinner?”, Adrian says, just now realizing how hungry he is.

 

“Yeah yeah”,  Deran says, “Stay here. I’ll bring it over”. He sees Deran go to turn towards the kitchen, but then Deran pauses.

 

“What’re those?”, Deran asks as he points towards the mantle.

 

Adrian’s a little nervous. He never knew what to expect with Deran sometimes, especially with sentimental things. But, he was usually pleasantly surprised. This was no exception. 

 

“Uh. Got us stockings”, Adrian says as he sees Deran go over to them and touch them. Adrian walks up to Deran and leans against the other end of the mantle.

 

“They have our names on them”, Deran says with a kid like wonder, “And surfers”. 

 

He nods his head and smiles at Deran, glad his earlier thoughts about him never having a stocking before, or at least a meaningful one, was accurate. He knows he’ll eventually hear the story. That Deran will tell him all about it, but not right now. Right now, he just walks up to Deran and kisses him. Deran responds to him, hungirly, and Adrian moans. Adrian pulls away and leans his forehead to Deran’s. They’re pressed close together, breathing the same air. He loves it. 

 

“Thank you”, Deran whispers. Adrian just leans in to kiss Deran again, knowing that his actions will speak louder than any words he could say. 

 

“So, dinner?”, Adrian asks, hopefully, now that he’s fully awake. He hears Deran laugh. 

  
“Yeah. C’mon. Sandwiches for us”, Deran says and then Adrian’s being dragged to the kitchen. Adrian turns to look at the stockings again. He can’t wait for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
